


Next Stage

by littleBrat13



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cause I love fluff, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Smut, Smut and fluff is my weakness, Take meeeee to chuuurrch!, hahahahahahaha, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleBrat13/pseuds/littleBrat13
Summary: Something's troubling Tetsuya and ofc, his Seijuurou is there to make everything better.





	Next Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo minna!! This is mah first fic with smut, please proceed with caution.
> 
> Still haven't re-read. Will brb. Please tell me if there're any mistakes. Hahahaha
> 
> Also, I'm bad with titles. Halp. Anybody got a good one? :))

"S..Sei-k... *hic*...kunnn.... *hic*" Akashi almost popped a vein the moment his lover finally went home at half past 3 am, all wasted and reeking of alcohol.  
  
In their 5 years of being together, this is the first time his Tetsuya pulled this kind of stunt. He was, always composed and level-headed. It's probably Kagami Taiga's fault and he's _definitely_ gonna _kill_  him tomorrow. Well, he would've had a moment ago if parted eyebrows then wasn't wise enough to scurry off and excuse himself before realization dawned on Akashi Seijuurou.  
  
"Tetsuya, are you all right?" Akashi heavily sighed, gently caressing his lover's tummy as if wanting to alleviate his suffering through that gesture. Tetsuya simply groaned in response as he laid sprawled on the sofa, an arm placed on his forehead. _Seriously, just how much did he drink?_

It's not helping that Akashi wasn't really well-versed in  _How to care for a drunk person 101_.

Well, let's see... first he needs to change his clothes. Then after that, the redhead probably needs to call  _Shintarou_.

He stood up to get some change of clothes, but his lover was quick to stop him with a small tug on his shirt.

"Don't leave me... Sei-kun..." Akashi can't help a small smile escape his lips. Even after all these years, his Tetsuya _really_ never stops being adorable. Most of the time, he wears this neutral expression, but _with Seijuurou_... With Seijuurou, he _smiles_. With Seijuurou he _frowns_. With Seijuurou, he _blushes_. Seijuurou's an extremely lucky guy.

And right now, seeing his Tetsuya all flushed, and embarassed, Akashi can't help but be reminded of why and how he fell in love with the tealhead in the first place.

Akashi took the hand holding him in place and sat beside Kuroko, placing a kiss on top of his lover's hand. "I won't."

It was to Akashi's horror that Kuroko bit his lower lip in response, while beads of tears started forming at the edge of his eyes... And that hand he's touching is trembling oh so slightly against his.

"Sei-kun is lying." Kuroko finally broke out. "Sei-kun is leaving me soon." Rivers of tears started streaming down his eyes, as he continued. "Sei-kun doesn't want me anymore."

Akashi's heart dropped. "What are you talking about, love?" He grasped his hand tighter, placing several desperate kisses on each of his knuckles. _Just what the hell did he do to make his lover think that way?_

"I... saw it. Akashi-kun's travel plans." He choked in a sob as he silently weeped. "...with Reo-san. And the papers of the house you bought there." The tealhead forcefully wiped his tears using his sleeves. "Sei-kun has also gone cold these past few days... You don't want me anymore."

When Kuroko burst out crying, it was more like a million stab in Akashi's gut. He want to explain right there and then that _No, it's not like that. What the hell was he thinking?_  But what would that achieve with the other's drunken stupor. 

What's more is that, he never even noticed that Kuroko is holding something like this for the past week. _Akashi_   _felt like a disappointment_. 

He leaned in closer and breathed. "I'm sorry, Tetsuya." He placed a kiss on his forehead, then on his nose. "I would _never_..." He touched a hand to caress the tealhead's cheek. Licking then the other's lower lip before gently kissing him. Kuroko immediately melted into the kiss, encircling his arms on the other's neck, whispering _"Sei-kun"_  over and over again, sending Akashi's heart in a wild roller coaster of unexplainable mix of emotions and arousal.

Akashi would stop every now and then, whispering _I'm sorry's_ in between every kisses. Soon enough, he was kissing him more desperately like every fiber of his being only knows _Tetsuya_ , and _Tetsuya_.

His tongue danced with the other dangerously as he slowly slid his other hand inside Kuroko's shirt, reaching out to touch one of the tealhead's most pleasurable spots. As soon as he touched it, he wasted no time and rolled his hardening buds against his finger, twisting and pulling them harshly. Tetsuya inmediately arched his back, granting Akashi more access to his neck.

Akashi shortly observed the tealhead as tears start to form in his eyes _all because of him_. _Shit, I don't think I can hold back tonight,_ he thought as he remembered that his lover is still  _drunk_. He softly kissed his cheeks, sliding down to his neck, leaving a trail of wetness. He savored the length of his neck, licking every nook and cranny, nibbling and sucking the way he knows Kuroko loves and _begs_ for. His hand continued roaming in the other's chest, sending sparks of pleasure in the tealhead's body.

"S-Sei-kun... pleasee..." The tealhead whimpered under his touch and those words were usually the trigger to snap Akashi's control, making him forcefully flip Kuroko to just fuck him raw from behind. But now is not the time for that. He wants to make sweet love to him. To make him forget everything he's worried about. To remind him how much he loves him. _Just him_. And _only him_.

He hovered over the tealhead as he slowly started to remove his lover's shirt and unbuckle his pants. "What do you want, princess?"

Akashi unzips Kuroko's pants and hummed in delight when the tealhead's hardened, pink cock angrily sprung out. He stroked it a few more times as he fondled his balls, making Kuroko moan - scream his name again and again. It was music to Seijuurou's ears.

Akashi continued stroking the tealhead as he leaned to kiss and suckle his abdomen. His lover might look frail to some but underneath those clothes is actually a real sight to behold. He too, had defined abdominal muscles, that Seijuurou loves to tease. But it's only reserved for Seijuurou's eyes. For Seijuurou's mouth. _Mine_. _He's mine._

"Se-Sei-kuunnn..." The tealhead groaned as Seijuurou goes down, and down till his lips touched his aching cock. He experimentally licked and slurped its head, earning a loud _Seijuurou_! from his lover, making him grin in satifaction. He then slowly took in the tealhead whole in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down the hilt a few times as he let his tongue swirl around it. Tetsuya had always made him see stars eveytime he does that to him. He probably does too, seeing as the tealhead grabs a handful of his hair while letting a few needy moans escape him.

Akashi then released the hard member and saw the streams of saliva flowing down from his cock towards his tight orifice. It made him shiver in want and need. He grabbed both of Kuroko's legs, spreading them wider while he watched his hole drenched in his saliva. Oh how much does he want to fill him with his cum right then and there. Akashi sank in between the spread legs and Kuroko screamed as Akashi's tongue entered his willing hole. His lover always had that sweet, sweet honeyed purr of name whenever he does that and it fills his entirety with more lust and desire.

"Sei-kun... pleaseee..." Kuroko squirmed on the sofa, moaning in pleasure.

"Please what, princess?" Akashi grinned as he continued eating his lover out, placing a soft slap on his buttocks, wiggling it afterwards.

"I want you inside me... please..." He begged and Seijuurou immediately sat up, unzipping his own pants. When he pulled down his briefs, he stroked his hard cock a few times before eyeing his lover.

"You look so beautiful, my love." He groaned, his eyes glinting with desire. "Tell me what you want."

"Your huge cock... Please... Sei-kun." He spread his legs even further as if urging Akashi to hurry up. "Inside me... Fill me with your cum."

That was the last straw snapping Akashi's control. He raised both of Kuroko's legs against his stomach and violently thrusted inside him. 

"AHHHH!!!" Kuroko cried out in both pain and pleasure. Akashi continued his fast pace, grunting _Fuck, Fuck._ under his breath because of the tight pleasure of being inside his lover once more. 

"You like this, princess?" Akashi grounded out as he continuously hits his lover's prostate with force, and Kuroko cries out his name a few times, accompanied by _Yes. Please. Faster._ "Do you love the feeling of my cock stretching your tight hole?"

"Y-yes... Pleaseee... Sei-kunn. It's so big, pleasee...' Kuroko pleads in Akashi's brutal pace, wanting _more_ , _more of him_. " _Deeper_ , please. _Faster -_ UGHHH!!!"

Akashi rolls his cock hard against his prostate and they both groaned in pleasure, with Kuroko moaning _Yes, that's what he wanted!_ Akashi feels like heaven.

Akashi pulled Kuroko in a sitting position above him as he continued thrusting into him. Tears escaped the tealhead as he felt himself going deeper down Akashi's cock. It satisfied him on a visceral level that he synced his movement up and down to match his thrusting. 

"Tetsuya... you're making me crazy..." Akashi panted as their rhythm continued. He encircled his mouth on the tealheads buds once more while his hands stroked the other's erection. " _I love you._ " He moans between sucking Kuroko's rosy nipples. " _I love you..._ "

" _I... love you too_ , ahhh..!! Sei-kun." Tetsuya rasped out as he felt himself getting closer to release. "I-I'm cumming...!!! _Hnnnhh!!!_ "

"I am too," Akashi blurted, feeling the heat in his abdomen. " _TETSUYA!!_ " The redhead tightly held the tealhead as they were both milked to orgasm.

Thick, white cum spurted and overflowed inside Kuroko while the same concoction spilled on Akashi's stomach. They were both panting afterwards but extremely satisfied. _"I love you."_ Akashi kissed the tealhead one more time, making him blush.

Kuroko immediately fell asleep after that. And Akashi relished in the fact that he was able to carry him princess style as he brought him to their room.

 

XxXxX

 

A soft warmth trickled Kuroko's cheek and it was enough to wake him up from his slumber.

"Good morning, beautiful." The sight of a half-naked Seijuurou lovingly staring at his face greeted him and his immediate reaction was to sack his lover's face with a pillow, screaming "PUT A SHIRT ON!"

Akashi simply chuckled, returning to his side of the bed. "5 years and you're still getting stunned seeing your lover's majestic body." He snuggled against him, placing soft kisses on his neck. "You must love me that much." He happily hummed, contented at the thought. "And also, don't tempt me with your lewd body so early in the morning. I might just have you again for breakfast."

That's the only time when Kuroko noticed that he too, was naked - fully - his body covered in red marks, his buttocks sore. He felt his face heating up, earning a sly grin from the redhead. "SEIJUUROU, YOU -"

He was stopped by Akashi placing a kiss on his cheek, then turning around, ruffling - looking for something on their bedside table.

When he turned back, he placed an envelope in front of him, along with a small box. "You weren't supposed to know... At least not this early." Kuroko tentatively looked at Akashi's face, seeing a small blush adorning his cheeks. "My preparations still aren't complete. But you really had to see it..." He sighed.

"What... what do you mean, Sei-kun?" Akashi gave a soft smile, and squeezed his hand in reassurance. _No, I will never leave you_.

"I bought a house in America weeks ago, as you may have already realized." He opened the envelope, laying down its contents one by one. "And I went there with my _personal assistant_ \- _Reo_ \- one time, for the contract signing and to have a personal look, of course." He looked at him in the eye, but his eyes showed no anger or remorse, it was fond, even. "I would _never_ , ever cheat on you. Please don't ever think that way..."

Kuroko realized that he might have vented out all his pain these past few weeks to his lover last night... That's probably why he's explaining right now...

Well, of course... he's not cheating on him. He knew it from the very start. When he saw those papers, he knew that there was a reason behind it. He's just... he's just...

Truth to be told, he was never really a paranoid person. More than anything or anyone, he wants to _believe_ , he wants to _trust_ in the man who promised to love him eternally. But sometimes, _sometimes_ , because Kuroko also loves him a little bit too much, he just can't help but doubt himself. What if this beautiful, wonderful man just wakes up one day and realizes he doesn't want him anymore? While he, on the other hand, had never been so sure in his life that he'd never love anyone as much as he loves Seijuurou.

The thought was... scary. It must have been stuck in his mind for so long that he never assumed it would grow into _distrust_.

"I'm s-sorry... Sei-kun... I know you're not, I mean..." Akashi once again gave his hand a small squeeze.

"Hush, my love. I understand. It's my fault..." He brought his lover's hand close to him as he opened the small box he took out a while ago. "I bought the house for you. For us. Free of my father's influence. I'll give you the world, using my own strength, like I promised and it starts with this." Something cold brushed against Kuroko's fingers but he tried to ignore it as a new kind of warmth enveloped him from the inside. _I really am in love with this guy_. "I thought that maybe, maybe you're now ready to take _what we have_ to the next stage?" Akashi gently released his hand and Kuroko unconsciously widened his eyes upon spotting the new addition.

In his ring finger was an elegant, silver ring with a large, marquise-cut diamond sitting in the middle, accompanied by a few smaller diamonds beside it.

Kuroko was still stunned in silence when Akashi popped the question.

_"Will you marry me, Kuroko Tetsuya?"_

5 years ago, Kuroko first cried with tears of joy. And now, the very same man is making him cry again. And he doesn't regret it in the vey least.

_"Of course I'll marry you, Bakashi-kun."_

 

 

_❤_

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle huhu


End file.
